A Dragons Tale
by Stephaniek080
Summary: Lúthien Anwamanë was a wanderer who had to hide what she was, but everything changed when Elrohir came along.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was high in the sky. The rays shining upon the earth made the high grass look gold. Lying in the middle of the large clearing was a young woman, though a woman she was not. She was the female of her species but woman implies she is human, no, she is not human nor elf or hobbit or dwarf. Though she had the beauty and elegance of an elf and the peacefulness of a hobbit, something few of her species was, she was one of the most feared and hated creature in existence, a dragon. In her humanoid form she could hide much more easily but because of her beauty she could never stay in one place too long for fear she would be discovered and killed by those who attention she gained.

She layed in the clearing her white long hair spread out, her emerald green eyes closed to protect them from the glaring sun, the cloak she wore to cover the sapphire scales on her shoulder beneath her to protect her dress from the earth. As a dragon she like the majority of her kind did not like clothing, so she wore the leather dress the did not cover her back and went almost scandalous low. This was so she could spread the wings she kept hidden in case of an emergency where flight was necessary but to transform into her dragon form was not.

As she she was with her back to the earth and her face toward the heavens she heard galloping come towards her. Quickly she grabbed her cloak and placed it upon her shoulders, before the stranger could deduct what she was.

"Good evening young lady" said the stranger who's voice identified him as male, fore she had no other way of identifying him as the sun shun behind him, allowing her to only see a dark silhouette.

"Good evening Sir" she replied. He got off his horse and then she could see this male was an elf with dark hair neatly behind his back, wearing the typical Elvin clothing as well as a sword, bow and arrow and dagger in his boot. He watched her as she eyed his weapons. She did not wish to prolong this encounter so she coughed awkwardly to indicate why he had stopped.

" I am Elrohir son of Elrond Lord of Rivendell and who may you be?" coming up from his slight bow. Not trusting him she became defensive.

"Who I am is not of import, what business do you have for stopping here?" furrowing his eyebrows confused by her defensive reply, he could help but think suspicious of her, but did not let on "My lady, don't you think it rude for you to know my name and I not to know yours?" he inquired.

"I had not asked for you name, that information you gave on your own accord, now answer my question or continue on your way?" she was getting nervous and was hoping by acting rude Elrohir would leave in disgust. However, he gave a mischievous grin as if this were a game and he knew how to play. He place his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels an odd action for elves.

"That is true my lady, but it would be nice to have the beautiful name that should accompany a beautiful face, as for why I stopped I though you may be injured. As you were lying in the middle of a quite a large clearing, the nearest village not being for at least 3 days journey"He stopped to laugh before continuing "Unless you have the ability to fly, I doubt you were simply on a stroll" Growing even more nervous the young lady though it best to give the information he wanted then head toward the forest where she could sprout her wings and fly to safety.

"My name is Lúthien Anwamanë and as you can see I am uninjured and before you can inquire for what ever reason I am out here laying on earth is none of you concern. Now I shall take my leave" Lúthien turns on her heel as quickly as she can and makes for the woods. Elrohir stunned at her behavior stands shocked until he notices she is more than half way to the forest and quickly gets upon his saddle and follows her. Riding his horse next to her he looks down at her white hair, while she continues to look straight as if the woods were to be her salvation.

"My Lady Anwamanë, I cannot help but think you wish to be rid of me. If I have caused offence I offer my apologies and in order to gain your forgiveness I am willing to take you to the nearest village, as a maiden of your beauty should not be wandering so far from civilisaton without an escort-"

"Lord Elrohir _I_ cannot help but think you believe me weak, is this because I am woman? Also what makes you believe I am looking for civilization as you cal it, perhaps I am the type to wander on my own" Lúthien could not believe she had just done that, but she never could handle her temper well when someone assumed she was week because she was a woman or she was alone, she had even encountered men who thought woman who were beautiful could not be strong and independent, that only woman who were ugly or old spinsters could be because they had to be fore they had not husband. Elrohir was taken aback.

"I did not mean to o-"

"Well offend you have. Here is a lesson for you Lord Elrohir son of Elrond do not assume that a woman cannot defend herself simply because she is a woman, do not think that because a woman is alone it is because she cannot acquire a male companion perhaps she wishes to be and when a woman wishes to be alone do not take it as a challenge to a game" they had now reached the forest but before Lúthien stepped in she looked up into Elrihors eyes "These lessons do not simply apply only to woman Lord Elrohir I hope you will takes these lessons into practice no matter who you may encounter" With that Lúthien walked into the forest with her head held high, hopping she had taught the young lord a lesson on judging someone on appearance.

Lúthien had been walking many hours, trying put distance between herself and Elrohir she did not believe he would follow her but she still did not want to be in any close proximity. As she continued walking she heard loud noises coming not far from where she was, knowing it could either be really loud Dwarfs or Orcs she decided to hide. Watching from behind a tree she could see at least ten large Orcs making their way through the the forest.

Lúthien gasped as someone grabbed her upper arms pulling her into the view of the Orcs.

"What do we have here" said a wheezing voice that could not be mistaking for anything but a goblin. "looks like we'll be having meat for dinner tonight" he said as he licked his way from her base of her neck to her ear. She felt sick as this vile creature touching her but had to wait for the right opportunity before she could kill them and continue on her journey. For not many beings know that dragons have human forms and that they are far from defenseless. As the goblin dragged her towards the Orcs, an arrow shot out from above the trees.

"Perhaps letting the young lady go would be wise" said Elrohir as he stood in the trees looking smug. "My lady I believe you are in need of assistants" again with that smug grin. But Lúthien simple gave him a smug grin in return.

"No thank you I believe i can manage by myself. Now run along before Daddy gets worried" Shock again registered on his face. The Orcs took this opportunity to knock him out of the tree. He began to fight the Orcs with his bear fists as his sword was with his horse and his bow and arrows fell off his back when he fell out of the tree. But there where too many. Surrounded by Orcs Erohir looked into Lúthien's eyes with apologies for not being able to save them. Having to other choice and putting faith in Elrohir Lúthien did what she had to in order to save them both.

"Kneel down" she said in a hurry as the Orcs had began circling them and where closing in.

"We are about to die and you want me to kneel" Elrohir asked in confusion.

"Just do it" she said as she pushed him down by his shoulders. He realised she was a lot stronger then she looked and watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath in. His eyes widened in both amazement and horror as she began to breath out fire whilst turning in a circle. The Orcs screamed in pain as flesh was set on fire. One by one the Orcs fell to their death. Elrohir slowly rised from his kneeling position and stared at Lúthien who could do nothing but stare back in disbelief of what she had just done.


	2. Chapter 2

As the last Orc fell Lúthien and Elrohir continued to stare at each other. Lúthien looking at Elrohir in wonder at what he might do and Elrohir looking at Lúthien in curiosity, amazement and fear. Finally Elrohir began to speak.

"You breath fire, my Lady" he said not moving, just looking.

"As there would be no point in lying since you have witnessed the obvious display I must agree with your statement my Lord" she said with fake confidence as she truely was nervous.

"There is but one creature known in Middle Earth to breath fire, my lady"

"Again I must agree with your statament my lord"

"Then perhaps you can agree with my belief that you are a dragon?" he asked.

"Are you asking me or making a statement?" she asked slightly angry and for reasons she did not know.

"Well with the evidence in front of me I have no other reason but to believe you are a dragon, however your appearance suggests human" He was rambling now "being such a hated species would explain your rudeness and anxiety to get away as you were probable fearful of your life. However dragons are much bigger with that disgusting hide" he continued to ramble and had triggered her temper by calling her dragon form disgusting.

"Who are you to call me disgusting" she fumed "You base your opinions on what? Have you ever meet a dragon? Do you not know what they are capable of? And yet you so obviously offend me when only mere hours ago you called me beautiful and apologised for offending when you hadn't, don't you think your a bit prejudice?" She took in deep breath to try and calm herself after her rant.

"So you admit you are a dragon but how?" he said moving closer, the shock of meeting a dragon in humanoid form being so far from his mind. Taking in an acasperated sigh she decided to explain for she was hoping the would beleive her to be good and leave her be rather then try and run know and get an arrow in her back.

"Yes I am a dragon" He took a step back " but please, do not fear me. I am not like those you have most likely encountered. I do not kill innocent people or destroy crops and hoard gold. I would never think of burning down towns for I could not bear to hear the children cry" she was nearly weeping, hoping that he would understand. She had never told anyone this and was overwhelmed at the thought that he would not believe her and think her evil because thats why her kind who were good hide like they did, because if they meet others they would not treat them as evil, vile creatures but as beings of the earth just like them. Because as we all know dragon, elf, hobbit, dwarf or man to be thought of as evil before being known as a person was almost crushing. "We are like skin changers in a way, we have our dragon form and our humanoid form. Yes many of us are evil but not all. You may have even meet one like me before but didn't know it, someone who kept to themself, wore a cloak that covered their shoulders and would leave almost as soon as they arrived into a town" Elrohir listened and began thinking of people who matched her description.

"So you hide among people? You live amongst us? Then why do you not help us when your kind, the bad ones as you so put it attack us? You sit and watch as they burn and do nothing, your as bad as the ones who do the act, you say you would not burn cause you couldn't listen to our children scream but you dont stop it from happening" he was angry. He though she was expecting sympathy, but he would not give it, he wanted his questions answered. However Lúthien had become angry at his accusations.

"How dare you. You do not know what my kind do, there are far more evil then good in my species, and without those good you may not have been born, some of us die to keep that evil from leaving their homeland. My own brother died trying to keep the most feared dragon from coming up north, I wish I could say he was successful but he was not. And what could we do in our dragon form, you'd shoot us down like any other dragon, because a dragon is still a dragon. So no we do not risk our lives when we know we will not win especial in view of the likes of you. But that does not mean we don't help at all, we help bring food and aid to those affected, it may not seem like much but trust me it saves those who would have died of starvation. Alot more than what elves did when Erobor was under attack? Your kind turned away in their need, and left them to fight alone, my kind helped feed, clothed and aid them when they were down" Before Lúthien could continue Elrohir interrupted her.

"Don't speak to me like my kind were the ones at fault, _my kind _didnot burn them, and we were not the elves that turned away. By the time word got to Rivendell it was to late and nothing more could be done. We sent what food we could and aid" Lúthiens stance had changed after he spoke these words and the tone of her voice softened.

"Can't you see we are the same? you say you are not like those elves and I'm saying I'm not like those dragons" She moved forward and took his hands in hers "Yes there is bad in my kind alot more then others, but have there not been evil men, dwarfs, hobbits even elves. All species have their bad but they also have their good" she looked deep into his eyes begging him to understand "My brother once said darkness does not always bring evil and light does not always bring good" she dropped his hands but continued to look into his eyes. Elrohir knew she was right, he had meet his share of evil men and even elves. He took in a deep breath and stood straight.

"You have made good points. And you have caused me no harm and have even saved my life. I also do not think I could best you if we were to fight" he slighty smiled. "So I think we should go our seperate ways in peace. And in the future should we ever meet again and the time arises when you need saving I will return the favour. But" his look because serious "when favours are returned and we meet again afterwards, all bets are off" Lúthien imitated Elrohirs stance.

"Very well, my Lord, I believe this is were we part"

"Yes I beleive it is my lady, however I am offering to walk you out of the forest" he said geturing in the direction in which they came. She gave a confident smirk. Thinking maybe she'll give him one more shock.

"I think I'll take the quicker exit" She pushed back her cloak and Elrohir stared at the scales on her skin. The beautful saphire colour like a clear, clean lake entranced him. He watched as the dragon wings she concealed within herslf began to sprout. When they were fully out she looked at him as if she were exposing herself. When his stare left her wings he noticed how revealing her dress truely was and blushed. She bowed to him and and hovered slighty of the ground. "Good bye, Lord Elrohir son of Elrond lord of Rivendell, I hope for the sake of our short lived freindship we do not meet again" she rose higher in to trees almost surpassing them. When from out of the corner of her eye she noticed a net flying toward her but it was to late. The net wrapped itself around her, unable to flap her wings she fell to the ground. Out of the trees came elves and by the time she hit the ground hard they had serrounded her, pointing arrows all around.

"Brother" shouted Elrohir to an elf, that could not be mistaken for anything but "What are you doing?" he said looking at Lúthien with concern as she had fallen quite a hight.

"Elrohir I am glad you are safe. A scout had said you were being held by a dragon in human form. He came to get and here we are" this stranger spoke as if this was to make Elrohir proud.

"Elladan let her go. She does not mean to cause harm" Elladan looked at his brother as if he had been enchanted.

"Elrohir surely you do not mean that, she is a dragon. She may look human but a dragon she is still" Lúthien let out a huff at this statement, remembering her words from before ' A dragon is still dragon'. Elladan turned his gaze from his brother and looked at the female laying on the ground, wings still sprout and scales clearly visable. "And what is so funny, dragon" he asked.

"Nothing _you_ would understand, your brother however may explain it to you later" she smiled at him in a condiscending way. Elladan simply looked at his brother, who was still only had eyes for Lúthien. Her words seemed to have angered him though, not knowing what others knew had always made Elladan a bit paranoid.

"The her to the horses and put her in with the goblin caught from earlier. We will let my father decide what shall be done perhaps we can skin her for her hide" He walked over and kneeled before her holding her shoulder through the net "Saphire" he said looking at her scales "such a beautiful clolour, perhap my father can make a cloak out of your skin"

"What makes you think I wont transform right now and break through you net or put it on flames?" she asked whilst removing her arm from his grip.

"Because this net is enchanted and you cant" he said rising to his feet. Elladan nodded toward the guards to take Lúthien away she struggled in their hold as six were needed to hold and carry her. Lúthien screamed Elrohirs name and kept reminding him his promise. "And what is this promise you have made with a dragon brother?" asked Elladan quizically.

"That should the time come I would save her as she had saved me" he said looking of in the direction she had been taken. Elladin reached for his brothers shoulder and guided him to start walking.

"Come brother, father will know what to do" said Elladan as they reached the horses. Elrohir watched as Lúthien was released out of the net and quickly pushed into the caged that held a very angry goblin.

"Elved give goblin food, such kind elves" hissed the goblin giving a bow as if showing respect was to save him from the torture that was his fate. The goblin quickly snapped his head to Lúthien as slowly crawled forward.

"It would be wise, goblin, to keep your distance" she warned looking in digust at the dirty smelly creature. The mearly hissed and laughed.

"Brave words from dinner" he had reached her leg and darted his tongue out to lick it. Lúthien kicked him away and made a sound of disgust.

"Last warning goblin or I will break your kneck" she said dropping to the floor of her cage and leaning against the locked door coldly staring at the goblin.

"I do wish you wont we would like him to anwer some questions" said Elladan as he walked past and mounted his horse that was beside them.

"And what questions would they be, surely not important. For what would a low goblin be told but who to kill" she said intentionaly taunting the goblin.

"Stupid dinner die slowly" said the goblin once again crawling toward her. This time when her reached her she didn't kick him away, instead she grabbed hold of his kneck.

"Lord Elladan" Lúthien said grabbing his attention not that he didn't already have it " what may I ask are the questions you want answers to?" she asked sickingly sweet. He was taken aback by her tone and felt a bit sick as to what she would do to the goblin when he told.

"This goblin is merely a scout for a hoard of eleven orcs and another goblin, we wished to know where they are so as to wipe the vermon out" he said tilting his head wondering what she will do with this information. But before he could ask she had snapped the goblins kneck and pushed the corpse away from her and stared out the other side of the cage oppisite from Elladan.

"They are already dead" was the only explanation she gave. Elladan simply looked at her in shock and then looked toward his brother for more information. As they began their journey Elrohir told him of their encounter, the orcs and the words both harsh and gentle they exchanged afterwards. By the time they had finished they were at the gates of Rivendell. Elrohir looked at Lúthien who looked at him. Elladin noticed the looks they occasionally gave eachother and how his brother would always linger even after she had looked away ending there silent conversations. These were things he would bring up later when he could talk with his brother in private after Lúthien was questioned by his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Lúthien stared mesmerized by the beauty that was Rivendell. The marble that made the walls was smooth and had a slight pink tone to it in some places and a light blue in others. Flowers grew along pillars and the floor had beautiful tiled art on within it. It was only when Lúthien heard Lord Elronds voice did she snap out of her trance.

"Ah, My sons, how was the hunt? Are those vile things dead?" he asked resting an arm on either of Elladans and Elrohirs shoulder's. Smiling at them like the proud father he was.

"Yes Father the pack of Orcs are dead, however there is a much more pressing matter that you need to know of" said Elladan leading his father to the cage that held Lúthien. She never got up to bow but stayed sitting with her legs cross idly playing the the hem of her dress. She had managed to conceal her wings though it left her weak since the cage was enchanted to prevent any type of physical change but she had managed it although it was extremely painful. She knew that if she were to try and transform into her dragon form it would have killed her. She glanced at Lord Elrond when he reached her side.

"Elladan what is the meaning of keeping this young lady caged like some orc? She does not look harmful" Lord Elrond looked at his son in a disproving manner. Elladan stepped toward his father with his head down. Elrohir merely stood next to his brother looking at Lúthien, though it looked like he was looking at his father.

"Father this young woman is not a woman at all she is a dragon, her appearance is only one of the few she can take. We found when we found Elrohir in the forest. She was flying toward the sky when we managed to trap her in a net and decided to bring her here where you could decide her fate" Elladan looked up toward his father who wore a look of concern with his brows drew inwards. He turned toward Lúthien who know looked him in the eyes.

"Perhaps we can gather some useful information before her end" Lúthien was breathing hard. Her anger barely controlled. Who did this elf think he was to have her killed, she had done nothing to cause harm to any of them.

"Father-" Elrohir was cut off by Lúthien who was know standing, and since the cage was on a height she was looking down at all three of them with her hands curled into fists at her side.

"My lord" her voice was strained trying to keep it calm and under control fore it would do her no good to be screaming at the man whose mercy she was at. "I am telling you know I have no information that is of use to you, ask me now whatever you wish and I will answer them truthfully" she said "in return I wish to be let free of this cage and I will go my own way, no harm be cause to either of us" Lord Elrond looked up toward Lúthien holding his hands in front of him.

"And what would make me believe in the words of a dragon?" he inquired.

"Because I have caused no harm to your son although I had plenty of opportunity" she said nodding her head at Elrohir to indicate which son she spoke of. Elrond half turned to he was able to look at his son and the dragon.

"Elrohir what does she mean by those words?" Elrohir then explained to his father what he had explained earlier to Elladan. "I see" said Elrond when his son had finished speaking "very well then answer me this dragon, what goes on behind the gates of Mordor, there seems to be something stirring and I will not be caught of guard" he said as accusingly as if it were all her doing.

"I am afraid I do not know"

"Lies" interrupted Elrond. This made Lúthien loose all control she had.

"How dare you accuse me of lies. Your own soon found me in one of the farthest places from Mordor, how am I to know what goes on behind those gate, when I myself will not venture near it. I do not know what goes on there because i do not associate with those disgusting excuses of a being. So don't you dare call me a liar" Lúthien had never liked to be accused of as a liar, she had made a pact with herself that she would not lie to herself or anyone for that matter. Elrond was taken aback by level of offence she took. But he composed himself rather quickly.

"Then if what you say is true then there is no further use for you" Elrond snapped his fingers and before she knew it Lúthien was once again constrained in that enchanted net with only her head free. Her head was placed on a stone knew what he was about to do even before she could see the sword being passed toward her. But before she could beg for her life Elrohir reached out for his father shoulder.

"Father wait, I know she is a dragon but she had saved my life. In return I promised to the same when the moment arose for her. I did not think it would ever as we were about to part ways but none the less a promise is a promise and you have always taught me to keep my promises" Elrond lowered the sword but continued to look at Lúthien, who still looked very angry.

"Son, I know what I have taught you but this is a dragon. Yes she saved you but that was also to save herself" Elrond tried to convince his son.

"Yes it was but she could have burned me along with them, instead she confided in me information about her species about how they can appear the way she is now, Father please I made a promise and I full well intend to keep it" Elrond listened to end of his sons speech then raised the sword one again. He sliced through quick. Lúthien had closed her eyes, not wanting to see the impact but she felt nothing. When she opened her eyes once again it was not her neck he had sliced through but the rope that contained her. She slowly lifted her head then even slower got to her feet.

"My son made a promise that he wishes to not break, I only hope you will go in peace" Elrond was taking a very big risk letting a dragon go, Lúthien herself knew this. She smiled a genuine kind smile.

"It seems my lord I have misjudged you, I know the risk your taking letting me g-" but before she could finish giving her gratitude to both Elrond and Elrohir a watch guard had interrupted her.

"Attack! Orcs at the western gate" Everyone began running looking for weapons and heading to defend the western gate.

"You! You were a distraction for them to get through" accused Elrond.

"No I had nothing to do with this, let me help" she asked almost pleading. Although she had nothing to do with the Orcs she knew her appearance had been a distraction, not meany looked upon a dragon and lived.

"What could you do, there's an army out there" Elladan said face directly in front of her, he seemed to forget that her appearance was not as it seemed.

"My lord Elladan, you forget this is not my true form" She backed away and stood up a small wall that overlooked a cliff. Lúthien unclipped her cloak and turned to look at all three men. "Get your men behind the gate or else I fear they will not make it" with that said she allowed her elf to fall backwards. Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir all rushed to the edge to pear over the cliff. Just as they all looked over they had to move back as Lúthien had transformed into her full dragon form. Elrohir noted she was not very big for a dragon, she could carry three maybe four people on her hide which put Elrohir in a trance, the sapphire scales that had been on her shoulders was now all over her. He could not help but to admit she was beautiful. He was snapped out of his trance when she yelled at him. "Stop standing there with your mouths opened, your people are dying. Get them behind the gate" All three elves rushed off to do as asked. They stood on the walls of the gate watching as all the elves fell back behind.

"Do you think we can trust her" asked Elladan in the mist of the chaos"

"If not black arrows are in position" said Lord Elrond.

Lúthien flew fast and looked down at the orcs. Elladan had been right it was an army at the gate, she thought he was only exaggerating, far from as she could see. As the last Elf fell back and the gates were closed, she swooped down lower. Taking in a deep breath she blew fire down upon the Orcs. Due to the amount of orcs presents it did a while to burn them. Lúthien started at the front making a kind of fire barrier with those orcs, them working back, those furthest ran into the forest. Unfortunately some did manage to get away.

When she finished and all orcs were ablaze she flew back over Rivendell, she noticed the black arrows all waiting for her to make a wrong move. She felt a little bit disappointed that they thought they needed it but could understand none the less. She flew black to were here cloak was, because when she transform back into her humanoid she would be as naked as the day she was born as cloths could not magically disappear and reappear they simply ripped from her body as she increased in size. She landed back on the ground where she had left it, grabbed it with her claws and went to hide behind a wall to change and then cover herself up. When she came back from around the wall, Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir were standing there waiting for her to come around the corner. Slowly clutching to her cloak to keep it closed she came to stand in front of all three men.

"It seems you have proven yourself dragon" said Elladan.

"Yes it seems you have, in return for saving my people, I am offering you shelter here for as long as you need. I also hope you will tell me more of your kind as it is not very often a dragon can be questioned" said Lord Elrond bowing his head slightly in thank you.

"Very well since I have no matters to attend and I fear more Orcs will attack with more reinforcements I will stay but I must ask a favour of you my Lord" She asked exuding fake confidence.

"Very well and what is this request?" Elrond asked in that series tone he seemed to always speak in.

"May I borrow one you the elf maidens dresses I seem to be lacking clothing" she said in a shy voice. Her head snapped up when she heard Elrohir laugh. His laugh though seemed to be contagious and she began to laugh as well. They had just won a battle that could have end all in Rivendell and her was a young lord laughing with a young dragon.

"Since you and my son have bonded in one way or another" both Elrohir and Lúthien sobered up at the implication he was suggesting "Elrohir will escort you to one of the guest rooms, he will also be your escort and guarded, as a precaution, dragon"

"I see you still do not fully trust me, very well" the both gave a slight bow and Lúthien was escorted by Elrohir to the guest rooms. Before she left his sight Lúthien turned toward Elrond one more time before walking off. "Oh, and my my name is Lúthien Anwamanë by the way, I do hope you will use it and stop referring to me by my species Elf" she cheekily said then continued on her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Lúthien followed Elrohir into one of the guest bedrooms. The while were of the same marble as the rest of Rivendell, silk sky blue sheets covered the bed and ontop of then was a dress. The dress was beautiful, a pale green dress the reached the floor and long sleevesthat fanned out before reaching the sleeves. Lúthien loved but as I have said before Dragons were not fond of the constricting feeling that came with clothing.

"It's very beautiful. Please tell your father I appreciate it" Lúthien nodded toward Elrohir, it was meant as a sign to leave so she could change, but he did not seem to get the hint. "I wish to change, would you please leave" She asked politly.

"I'm afraid I cannot leave as my father has said I am to be your escort and guard" he said as if she would accept such nonsense.

"Yes and I agreed but I do not think he meant for you to be present while undress" annoyed he would not leave.

"Look I'll turn around and promise on my life I will not look" as he said this he turned around his back now facing her. Angry and in disbeleif that he was invading her privay like this, she came up behind him and pushed him toward the door. Elrohir was not prepared for the amount of force she used in her push. By the time he realised what she was doing they were standing out in the hall. "What do you think your doing?" he asked facing her and trying to get back into the room, but she blocked his way.

"I think that if I were to do the same with you, you would not take it to kindly and if this is how I am to be treated then I might as well leave" Lord Elrond heard the comotion while discussing matters with Elladen and wondered out into the hall.

"What is all this argueing about?" he asked. Lúthien and Elrohir where in the middle of a staring contest neither willing to look away. "lady Lúthien a dress has been prepared for yet you have not yet changed is it not to your taste?" he asked trying to difuse the tension.

"My lord the dress is beautiful but that is not the problem. Your son seems so be under the impression that he must stay by me at all times, such as when I wish to dress. If this is to be the case I beleive I leave right now" angry was still clear in her voice. Elrond looked at his son is disbelief.

"Elrohir I believe you have misunderstood my instructions, Yes you are to be her guard and escort but I believe she will be fine left on her own whilst in her room. It is only when she wonders the halls must you be present" Elrohir tried to explain his reasoning to his father but Elrond lifted a hand to stop him "If you are in your room which is only across the way and lady Lúthien wishes to wander I'm sure she will come and get you, wont you my lady" Elrond asked.

"Of course. This is your home and I will abide by the rules, including looking for Elrohir when needed"

"Good now that, that is clear my lady wont you go dress and wash up, there is a private en suite within your room. Elrohir if your so concerend she'll wander then stand outside her room" With tht said Lúthien turned to go back into her room while Elrohir stood at his post outside her room. Lord Elrond and Elladan then went back to the matter they were discussing.

Back in her room Lúthien went to the en suite and began to clean the dirt and blood of her skin, she then allowed her self to relax and get rid of the knots in her shoulders. Whilst rubbing at her kneck two soft hands began to massage her, to relaxed to argue she let them.

"Had I not asked to be given privacy?" not able to let anger into her voice as the hands on her began to go lower to rub her breasts.

"Yes but you were taking an awfully long time, and then I saw you in here and I could help myself. You are beautiful and enchanting" he continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear whilst sliding the rest of his body sunk into the bath. He began to her kneck workingher way to her lips.

" Lúthien" loud knocks could be heard "Lúthien" again the knocks could be heard.

Lúthien jumped awake from her quick looked around and saw she was still with the bath. "Yes?" she asked trying to callm herself from her dream.

"Are you alright you've been in there for quite a while in there" she could here the cincern in Elrohirs voice. She smiled to her self then quickly shook her head.

"Yes I'm fine I seemed to have fallen asleep. Just please wait outside the door I'll only be about half an hour" Elrohir said something along the lines of call if you need something but she wasn't listening trying to interperate her dream but gave up and went to get dress.

As much as she loved the dress, she did make a few alterations of her own. She brought the lengh up to just below her knees so she could walk with more ease and had cut the back down lower so if she had to her wings could spread with ease. She left the sleeves as they covers her scales, she knew she was going to get gawked out enough wiht her being a dragon on elf land, she didn't need them to add more wood to the flame. Whe she finished dressing she wondered what to do with her hair and decided to just leave it hang over her shoulders.

"You've made some alterations I see" said Elrohir looking at the modifications she made.

"Yes well, Dragons are not very fond of such constrictions" she explained

"It suits you" he gave her a reasuring gestured for her to walk with him.

He brought her to the gardens. The flowers were in full bloom and sun was setting in the west, just like their first meeting.

"It's beautiful out here" she said whistleaning over to smell the roses. Elrohir just looked at her.

"I wish to apoligise for my behaviour earlier. There are no excuses for my actions" He said as she moved on to look at the snowdrops. Elrohir follwed her waiting patiently for a response.

"Your right there are no excuses for your actions. But I accept your apology and forgive you if you promise to never do that again" She said getting up from her kneeling position to look him in the eye. He nodded his head in agreement and gave a small smile which she returned.

Lúthien was feeling a little edgy and knew it was because she needed to spread her wings.

"I think I should go to my room" she said turning to walk back the way they came. Elrohir was confused by the sudden change.

"Have my actions from earlier made you uncomfortable to be around me?" he asked. He wanted to make her feel relaxed which he could clearly see she wasn't.

"No. It's just it's...You know when you suddenly get this uneasy feeling within you, it like your body telling theres something you must do releive that uneasyness" she asked hoping he may understand.

"Sometimes. What is this uneasyness you feel?" he hoped the question was not intruding her privacy.

"Its just been quite a few hours since I've let my wings out and I" she was cut off my Elrohirs laugh "It is not a laughing matter" she said in annoyance.

"Of course not but if that was all please feel free to do so, it's not like I haven't seen them before" he said referring to their first meeting. She had only asked soshe wouldn't scare but since he was making a joke of it she would be so cpurtious next time. He watch as her wings spread out. The llok aof amazement once again present on his face.

"You know everytime I witness this I can't help but become hypnotised" he said

"Everytime? You've only seen them twice" she teased.

"Still though" he shrugged of her tease. It was then an idea came to her.

"Want to try something?, but I need you to trust me and dont squirm" He nodded not sure what she was getting to but he had always been one for surprises. Lúthien's wings started to flap and her feet lifted of the ground. She didn't go to high not wanting to alarm him, but high enough to hovour over his head. She stretched her hands down toward him indicatinog for him to take them.

"Do you trust me?" she asked. Slowly and without a word he raised his arms and grabbed hold of his hands. Again, she slowly began to rise but this time holding on to Elrohir. She didn;t move forward or backward only up uptil they rose above the mountain that hide Rivendell from there enemys. Elrohir looked down at his home and then over the mountain the view was beautiful. He then looked above his head to look at Lúthien.

"Its beautiful up here. Why would you ever walk if you could fly?" he asked her. She looked down at him. Her face had a slight sadness to it.

"I think the height has made you forget the obvious" she said to his questions it was then he remebered. "besides, there are wonders on the earth that cannot be seen from above" she said trying to get back the light mood. She began to lower them down. When they reached the earth she once again concealed her wings but Elrohir never let go of her hand.


End file.
